


My Daughter

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: Bellatrix thinks about her young daughter, and what she could be.





	

**My Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

**Bellatrix’s POV**

 

Only the Dark Lord has made me this happy.

It is still early in the morning, and my daughter is turning one today. I see him in her, every day. He doesn't visit too often, and I know why. He is very busy, and he does not love me like I love him.

Yes, she is our child. The Dark Lord and I. Her name is Gemma, also after a star, like me. I know he will come visit her today. He cannot love, and he will not love, but today is special for us all, so he will be present.

She is sleeping, so I will wait until she wakes.

She is awake now, where we live, in my husband’s home. She is not his daughter, but because I married him and my last name now matches his, so does my daughter. I don't know what other name she might have. Maybe Black. I don't think the Dark Lord would share his last name.

Gemma does not need to have his last name or anything else of the sort, because everyone knows her true parentage. She will be a great witch, and we will train her well, I know it.

I sit in a chair, using my hands to support her so she does not fall off my lap. I see the back of her head, the dark hair, which will be curly like mine, I think. She has his nose and his face shape, and when she grows she will be beautiful, more so than I. I am proud of that, to see how fine a daughter I have raised.

Rodolphus has no problem with her, and that does not surprise me. He is kind enough that he accepted her into his life. She will never truly he his daughter, but I know he will help take care of her.

She is such a princess, a special being. She will be a great witch. She will be a great death eater, I can tell.

I watch her, thinking about what life would be like, the fun we could have together, the love, the delicious taste of power, if it was real. I know the night is over now, and the sun bleeds into my room.

I sigh and open my eyes. What a wonderful dream to have, yet not so.

This is because I lost my daughter last week. She died while I was holding her, but she was very sick anyway.

So I close my eyes again and think how great my daughter is. She can be all I want, because in my mind, I control these thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published here, so I hope I am doing this right!


End file.
